


A Weird but Useful Organ

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, blowjob, bottom!fry, fry is an idiot in this one I'm sorry, third time's the charm I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bender gets a tongue and puts it to good use.





	A Weird but Useful Organ

"How do you like your new tongue, Mr. Rodriguez?" 

The sterile light of the fluorescent tubes above them illuminated the surgeon's office in a surreal glow. Bender accessed the freshly installed program, which allowed him to move his new organ and then stuck it out to have a good look at it in the doctor's mirror. 

He had chosen quite a big model, made from finely interlaced metal, to give it the dexterity and smoothness of a human tongue. He had even gotten all out and got artificial saliva installed. He tried that too, watching the clear liquid drip down the tip of the tongue, feeling the wetness on it. 

"Gith ish fheird!" 

He exclaimed, before he rolled his tongue in to speak properly. 

"I mean: This is weird! Humans have the strangest organs, don't they doc?" 

The medical robot nodded. 

"They do indeed. Still, you're by far not the only robot to get one of these. There has been a rise in human-analogue mods, as of late. And I'm guessing it's not for yourself, is it?" 

Bender turned around, smirking. 

"Who do you think it is for?" 

The medic finished filling out the paperwork at his desk while he answered nonchalantly. 

"Your sweetheart." 

Bender chuckled. 

"Damn right."

It had been more of an accident, but he had found out that Fry really enjoyed blowjobs. Well, most human men probably did, so no surprise there. He had caught Fry watching some porn on his phone and when he had snatched it from his hand to make fun of him, it turned out to be pretty mellow human on human stuff, with the focus on blowjobs. Fry had been flustered by this and reassured him that Bender was great in bed and he didn't need anything else, but Bender didn't believe it. He wanted to give his human everything he wished for; not that he would ever admit that to anyone. It wasn't the first time he altered his body for him, so in Bender's mind it wasn't that big of a deal. 

His plan was to make his new body modification a zinger for Fry, and he rubbed his hands mischievously. He rolled the tongue around in his mouth and played with it while he was walking back to their apartment. He would have to learn to control it better if he wanted to get it to good use tonight. 

A few hours later, they were sitting together on their couch, just muting the TV while it was playing commercials. Bender fidgeted with his hands, his tongue behind his mouth plate moved around nervously as well. He glanced over to his human, who was slouching half naked on the sofa like usual, a can of Slurm in his hand, his face looking a bit tired. 

"These commercials get longer and longer, don't you think?" 

"Huh?" 

Bender just answered dumbly. His mind registered after a few seconds what had been said so he added: 

"Oh! Oh, yeah, capitalistic pigs, all of them!" 

"Hehe, yeah, they're so greedy. I want my free entertainment with less breaks please!" 

Bender laughed, purely to hide his nervousness. He was glad that Fry wasn't really perceptive. Just when he wanted to speak again his boyfriend got up. 

"I'm gonna get another drink, want something as well?" 

If this wasn't the perfect opportunity to seduce him, Bender didn't know what was. 

He gripped his hand to pull him back onto the cushions. 

"Yes, I want you..." 

He purred with half open eyes, nuzzling himself against the warm body. Fry was confused. 

"No, I meant a beer or something? You can't drink me, Bender!" 

Was he doing this on purpose? The robot shook his head, chuckling to himself. 

"You sure about that?" 

Before Fry could as much as nod, Bender's hand already cupped his dick, squeezing slightly. 

"Hmnnn, Bender, what-" 

He wouldn't let him speak, instead squeezing him tighter while he went in for a kiss. A traditional one that is, while he kept his mouth plate closed. He saved the tongue action for later. Fry didn't, though. He recently came to really like getting zapped while they were making out, so his tongue was running all over his plate, producing small electric currents which tickled both of them. Fry opened his mouth wider, snogging him with vigour. Bender felt his body getting gripped by the other to pull them even closer together. It was so cute how fast Fry would react to the tiniest bit of intimacy. 

He slipped his metal hands under his shirt and massaged him, enjoying how the other's breath hitched when he brushed over his nipples and his body move under his touch. He didn't want to dilly-dally too long, though. No point in stalling the main attraction. He couldn't wait to see Fry's face when he would show him his new organ.

He pulled away, noticing the incredible needy look of his partner. Bender grinned, running one of his hands over the human’s cheek. 

"The great and generous Bender has a surprise for you, Fry. But you have to close your eyes. No peeking!" 

"For me? Really? _Thank you!!_ What is it?" 

As expected, he got excited instantly but Bender tried to calm him down. 

"You'll see very soon, but for now, close your eyes." 

Fry bobbed impatiently up and down but finally listened to him. When he saw him closing his eyes, he grabbed Fry at his waist, which made him giggle.

Bender didn't really think about the logistics of things. There was no way in hell he would kneel in front of Fry to suck him off; way too debasing. On the other hand, Fry may enjoy just that. He typically didn't get off on degrading him though, not even when he was topping (as seldom as it happened). So maybe another pose? 

Bender's gears were turning until an idea clicked into place. Of course, lying down on the sofa! He lifted his human up, and sprawled him over the couch, he himself sitting on Fry's legs. Ignoring his confused sounds he moved his palms over his hips, making the other shudder. 

"Don't fucking look!" 

He reminded him. 

"Okay, okay, eyes are closed, see?!" 

Fry pointed at his face, eyes tightly squeezed shut. 

"Good, keep doing that." 

Bender answered dryly and then got to work on him. He pulled the elastic of the rather old looking underpants down to reveal Fry's penis, which didn't seem quite sure if it should become hard or not. 

His plan was simple but genius. He would make it seem like he would just give him the usual good times and then KAPOW! Go in with the tongue. The perfect strategy. 

Fry above him seemed a bit lost, grabbing at the furniture underneath him while he made aroused and questioning noises. Bender's fingers wrapped gently around the still rather limp looking dick, and slowly started to rub it. 

"Is that the surprise?" 

He heard Fry's voice and Bender groaned frustrated. 

"No, why would me, jerking you off be a surprise?" 

"I dunno, because it's nice?" Fry behaved and kept his eyes shut despite this really stupid conversation. 

"You'll know when it happens, meat-bag, now shush!" 

He rubbed him a bit faster now and he could hear Fry's breath becoming shallower and his body under him relaxing. One of his hands dangled uselessly down, while his other was placed on the armrest above his head. Bender glanced at this sight, Fry completely exposed to him, his shirt crumpled up under his chin, his soft body almost naked, his chest slowly rising and sinking. God damn was he adorable. 

He rubbed a bit more, which granted him some very good sounds from his partner. He would've loved to just use his tongue already, but Fry didn't seem quite desperate enough yet. His other hand joined the action now, slipping below to massage his butt cheeks. He heard him gasp, which made him cackle to himself. Aside from his dick, and his nipples and pretty much any other part of his body, Fry was especially sensitive down there, and it just so happened that the robot enjoyed the round softness of the other's derriere.  
He stroked his skin, while not letting go of his dick and Fry wiggled and fidgeted nervously. He was panting more pronounced now and he could tell he wanted to ask again but was holding himself back. 

The dick in his grip finally hardened completely and Fry was shuddering a bit, mouthing words he couldn't understand. 

"Fry, keep your eyes closed. I have a little treat for you." 

Bender teased and he could see the other's Adam's apple bounce as he gulped down his nervousness. 

"Is it something to eat?" 

He asked breathlessly and Bender almost wanted to stop what he was doing upon this ridiculous question. His own arousal got the better of him, though. 

"Well, something's gonna be eaten, yes." 

He mumbled, and then he opened his mouth plate. He produced some drool and let it drip down onto the other's thighs. 

"Wha- Bender, are you okay?" 

Fry’s voice was concerned. 

"Yesh, be kwiet." 

He answered, finding it hard to form words in this state. With his metallic tongue properly lubricated, he let it roll out, wiggling a bit to test the response time. Some of the saliva dripped down onto Fry's penis, who gasped as he felt the wetness. With an intense stare Bender fixated the hard and pink dick in his hand, preparing himself mentally for the things to come. He extended his tongue, realising that the first thing he licked with it would be another man's genitals, but there was no backing out now. 

He let the cool tongue touch the underside of Fry's penis and slowly dragged it up towards the tip. His boyfriend instantly yelled out, his hips pushing against the sensation, still keeping his eyes shut. 

"Bend- aaah! What is that??" 

He slipped the tongue in and closed his plate to answer. 

"See for yourself." 

Fry's eyes opened above flushed cheeks and when their gazes met Bender let out his new equipment again, wiggling it obscenely between them. Fry blinked in disbelief. 

"You've got a _tongue_? Since when??" 

His blush seemed to become even deeper, and Bender kept showing off its movements while he answered. 

"Thith mwornung. Duh like ith?" 

"Yeh, I like it, but wh-" 

Bender wasn't in the mood for talking about his medical history so he instead licked his penis again to shut him up. All he wanted was for Fry to be grateful for the pleasure he was giving him. He obviously didn't have lips, so a proper blowjob wasn't possible, but he could still take his dick into his mouth and make the best of his new instrument. Fry tried to hold him back, but obviously anything his weak muscles could do was futile. Bender wrapped his tongue around Fry's length, slipping up and down rather skilfully for his first time. He looked up to watch Fry, who was still staring in disbelief, panting and moaning and clawing at the upholstery underneath. He made sure that Fry’s hips stayed still and he hummed gleefully, fully aware that the vibrations would go directly to his boyfriend’s body. 

"Aaagh, Bender!!" 

He yelled, his eyes squeezing shut once more. He unwrapped his tongue and instead let it roll over the tip, teasing it with mean short licks. 

"N-no, not there, I'm gonna-!!!" 

Before it was too late, Bender was able to grip the base of Fry's dick to keep him from coming too early. He wasn't done with him yet. He felt Fry's withering underneath but his own weight kept him from moving too much. 

He hadn't expected him to react this strongly and Bender was a bit taken aback by it. He decided to go a bit slower, sitting up while still holding his dick tightly. Fry meanwhile tried his best to speak. 

"Please let go, need it..." 

"Nah man, there's too much I haven't tried yet." 

This was a lie. His plan had been to make him cum with his tongue, but he had hoped that it would take a bit longer so he could relish in it. Fry’s body could be so greedy and it wasn’t the first time he had to stall his orgasm. 

He made sure that the grip at the base was tight and then lowered himself, not letting go with his hand, seeing the deep red on his boyfriend's mortified face. He wrapped his tongue around the other's penis once more, slowly caressing it, glad that he was able to feel things with it. His fingers weren't nearly as sensitive so it was like exploring him for the first time. The different bumps and veins, how the tip bulged out a bit, the way it throbbed when he licked along the underside. He was almost sad that he didn't have taste receptors. 

With every movement of his tongue Fry cried out, begging him to let go of his dick. But Bender was captivated by morbid curiosity, wondering how far he could push it. He knew the tip was the most sensitive part so he removed his tongue from the shaft to let it dangle above it. This made Fry yell in horror and he could see some tears of desperation forming. 

"Nononono, please Bender, not this again!!" 

The power rush was strong, knowing just how on edge his human was. His dick was bright red by now, leaking a bit, but thanks to his sturdy grip unable to actually spew any load. He lowered his head a few inches, touching the tip lightly, while he didn't stop watching Fry's face. He just whimpered, clawing at Bender's arm. Some seconds passed while Bender waited for Fry to get used to the touch and then he started to lick at him again. The body under him stiffened and then sacked together, Fry unable to keep up the tension in his muscles. 

He cried and moaned high-pitched, begging Bender to stop but this just heightened his sadistic tendencies. He licked around the tip, noticed how the moans got louder when he brushed over the slit so he started focussing on that. He dipped the very tip of his tongue into the small dent, Fry's body shuddering, his voice breaking while he threw his head back. Bender kept licking, his human had given up the fight and accepted his fate, weak fingers still grasping at him, his head pushed back against the armrest. He whined and whimpered each time Bender moved his tongue. He had never seen his partner so far gone, and while he felt a bit guilty he couldn't help but feel accomplished and powerful. He was able to refuse him his orgasm for his own pleasure. 

He played around his dick some more, teasing the tip, rubbing up and down, making the weak body underneath him twitch. He then pulled his head away to moisten up his tongue again, and to check up on Fry. 

"How're doing, pal?" 

He asked only half-sarcastic. Fry wasn't able to answer properly; teary eyes glanced at him, pathetic and tired. 

"B-Bender... Please.... Please....." 

He wheezed, which made the robot finally decide that enough was enough. 

"As much fun as this is, guess I can't keep doing this forever." 

He knew it wouldn't take long, so he bend down again, letting Fry's bright red dick slip into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around him once more. Then he relaxed his grip and just as he assumed, his human instantly came into his mouth with a loud moan. Bender pressed his visor shut while the liquid filled his inner compartments and he hoped that it wouldn't gunk up any of his machinery. It felt nice while it was running down his tongue though and he made sure to get everything with it, lapping at Fry's now limp penis until it was properly clean. He sat up, wiping his mouth and looking up to Fry, a bit afraid that he may be angry at him.

"Fry? You okay?" 

He asked carefully and the ginger huffed. He had one arm over his eyes so he couldn't see in what mood he was in. He got up to sit on the floor next to Fry's head. 

"Hey, I asked you something!" 

Fry finally faced him, his cheeks still flushed and damp with tears and sweat. They looked at each other awkwardly until Fry asked: "So where's my surprise?"


End file.
